Are They Dating?
by Beagairbheag
Summary: What if they where keeping things too professional at work? Inspired by the pointless question that makes up the title. DL


A little bit of humour with a tiny dash of fluff, or the closest I can get to writing fluff.

Being in the UK means that I haven't seen all the new season four episodes though I have seen a fair few of them, and all the important parts of the others (or lack thereof in the case of Danny and Lindsay interaction). I do believe people have been asking "Are they dating?", and that's what this story is based around. Two parter.

What if they where keeping things _too_ professional at work?

* * *

Lindsay let out a small "Eep" as she was grabbed by the arm and pulled, rather unceremoniously, into a nearby store room. She caught a quick glimpse of boxes filled with office supplies before here line of vision was filled entirely by one Danny Messer. 

"Danny," she hissed as he placed her up against the wall and pinned her there, using his body to hold her down while he placed his hands either side of her head, limiting her escape routes.

Not that she wanted to go anywhere right at that moment.

"What are you doing? I thought we agreed, no broom cupboards!"

"Do you see any brooms?"

"I think your missing the point entirely" she said looking up at him and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Shame to waste the opportunity though" he said before lowering his mouth to hers. Her arms uncrossed and one trailed its way up his arm while the other found a place on the back of his neck where it could muss up his hair.

One of his hands left the wall and came to rest on her hip, pulling her closer.

"Mmm," she said as they broke apart and he kissed her tenderly on the forehead before titling his head slightly to the left and resting it on his out stretched arm.

"Not that that wasn't nice, but do you have something to tell me? Stella wants me to check out some phone records" she asked, lazily titling her head back to lay on the wall behind her.

"My company isn't enough?" he teased "I actually need some excuse to see you?"

"At work you do" she replied with a smile as her hand continued to trail over the back of his neck.

"Speaking off work," he began "You know how we decided to be professional and keep us," breaking off to remove his right hand from her side, and gesturing between the two of them "out of the lab"

"Yeah"

"Well," he said "I think its working too well" pursing his lips and running his free hand through his hair, making it stand up at all angles.

"Too well?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah"

"How can it be working too well?" she asked confused.

"I eh," he began as his eyes shifted from looking at her to looking round the room, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks and the tips of his ears "Got asked out on a date today."

"Really?" she exclaimed with surprise, unable to keep the smile off her face "By whom?"

"Amy"

"Lab tech Amy?"

"The very same"

"The one with the big hair, chest out to there, and really annoying voice?"

"Yes"

Lindsay burst out laughing.

"Montana. Its not funny" he said running his hand over his face and looking worried, causing her to laugh even more.

"Lindsay!" he said, trying to get her attention, to take this seriously.

"Sorry," she said whilst bring a hand up to cover her mouth, before coughing and taking a deep breath. She looked at him with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes "So, did you accept?"

"What? Of course not, Lindsay I," he began before she placed a finger on his lips, effectively silencing him.

"So what's the problem then?" she said as he kissed her finger before removing it and bringing his own hand up to twine with hers.

"I told her I was seeing someone, and she didn't believe me" he said simply, his gaze on their entwined fingers as he moved their hands about, twisting and turning. Exposing her wrist so that he could place a kiss there.

"I can see her being very persistent" he said eventually, looking at directly at her.

"And you couldn't handle her…attentions?"

"I don't want to handle her attentions" he said simply.

"Then we show her that your…taken"

A grin formed on his face and her eyes narrowed warningly.

"Nothing involving the showers," she stated and his smile faltered slightly "Nor the AV table or Macs desk"

"You sure?" he asked, his smile back to full force, she knew him too well.

"Positive" and he leaned in for another kiss, groaning when her pager went off, effectively ruining the moment.

"Its Stella," she said checking the number "I'd better go. I'll see you later" and with that she kissed him and slipped out of the room. Leaving him standing in the dim lights of the store room, wondering what she had in mind.

He was still there a couple of minutes later when the door opened again and he came face to face with Mac.

"Do I even want to know?" the older man said as he looked up from the sheet he was reading to see Danny standing there.

"I was eh, just looking for something," Danny stuttered, looking in the nearby boxes and pulling out stapler "Found it"

Mac looked at the object in Danny's hand then back up at the young mans face "Don't you have some paper work to be getting on with?" he asked.

"On it" Danny said as he backed out of the door and into the corridor. Retreating to the safety of the office he shared with Lindsay.

It was later on in the afternoon when he felt a presence standing behind him, staring at him as he worked on his case files. He had slowly diminished the large pile on his desk to a splattering of files, with any luck he'd be able to clock off on time and be able to spend the entire evening with Lindsay.

A smile formed on his face as the person standing by the door continued to stand there and watch him. It had to be Lindsay he though, and he was about to turn and greet her when a voice sounded out, and the smile vanished instantly from his face.

"Hey Danny, whatcha doing?" the voice cooed.

That wasn't Lindsay.


End file.
